Annabeth Chase, Titan Lord
by writtenrogue
Summary: 'Percy lifted Annabeths face in his hands. "Are you okay?" Percy gasped. There was an evil smirk on her face. It didn't suit her. But then again, her glowing gold eyes didn't either.' Canon up until middle of The Last Olympian
1. Prologue

(At Titan Base Camp)

Kronos could hear low voices coming from the inside of the previously deserted restaurant. He opened the kitchen door to find his demigod minions seated in a circle quietly whispering to each other.

"-need to think of a plan!" Ethan Nakamura was saying.

"Plan for what?" the Titan Lord demanded

"Lord Kronos!" exclaimed a few shocked demigods

"Plan for what?" he repeated, his patience shrinking.

"A plan to defeat the Olympians," shyly murmured a red-haired girl that Kronos hadn't bothered to remember the name of.

"And I was not included in this because...?"

"W-we wanted-d to imp-press y-y-you by hav-having a good-d p-plan before we c-came to y-you," stuttered out a nervous brunette.

"Is that so?"

A few nodded nervously.

"Well, if you had bothered to come to me before, you'd know I already have the perfect plan to destroy those filthy brats once and for all," Kronos told them with slight smugness.

"What is the plan, Lord?" asked Ethan.

"You all know who Percy Jackson is, am I correct?" the Titan spat the name out.

The group nodded.

"Well Mr. Jackson's flaw is personal loyalty. Meaning he'll do _anything_ for a loved one."

The group looked confused. "Huh?" a blonde asked.

Kronos sighed. "_Children are such idiots_" he thought.

"What if we were to capture someone close to him, and use them against him in such a way that would give him no choice but to surrender?"

"Who would we use though? His father is obviously out of the question. And it would take ages to find his mother in this city."

Kronos smirked. He, of course, had thought of everything.

"You all know who Annabeth Chase is, am I correct?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry if the first chapter was really OOC and short, I don't really know how a Titan would act. And I apologize in advance for the rest of the story, it's the first one I've written so it probably sucks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO then the Mark of Athena would be out by now.**

Normal POV

It was a normal day in New York.

Well, besides the fact that almost the whole city was asleep.

And there was a war occurring.

It was a pretty abnormal day in New York.

But for the demigod residents of NYC it was normal for them. The Battle of the Titans 2.0 had been going on for almost two weeks. The end didn't seem close, either. More and more monsters just keep appearing. Luckily there were enough demigods to even the score. Not only had the Hunters of Artemis pulled through, the Ares cabin had shown up during a particularly bad attack and now was contributing just as much as the other cabins.

Back at the Plaza/temporary base/infirmary they were attempting to think of a plan to defeat the Titans. The number of demigods was enough, for now. But they couldn't fight forever. The head of each of house (plus Thalia and Grover) sat in the lobby. Despite having daughters' of battle _and _battle strategy, every plan they came up with was full of flaws.

"Come on guys, we gotta come up with a plan!" exclaimed Travis Stoll, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"No shit, Sherlock. That's what we've been trying to do." growled Clarisse.

"No need to be so harsh," mumbled Conner as he reached for his third can of Coke.

They were all exhausted and hungry even with the food they had 'borrowed' from supermarkets. They were all pretty snippy and bitter.

Annabeth was silent, as she had been the whole meeting. The other teens assumed she was lost in thought. She was. But it was hardly about battle plans. For the past week, Percy hadn't so much as glanced her way. Okay, _yeah_, they were in the middle of a war, but still! She's his best friend! Can't he even acknowledge her? Or was he too busy with _Rachel_.

She made a mental note to stay away from those Aphrodite girls; they were turning her into a needy, girly girl.

Annabeth cleared those thoughts from her mind. They needed to defeat Kronos. Yet, her mind kept drifting back to what she could've done that would make Percy ignore her like this. Did she not kill enough monsters? Was she not strong enough in battle? Was it that zit on her forehead? Was she getting fat?

She _really_ needed to stay away from the Aphrodite kids.

"Okay, why don't we just meet again later tonight? We're obviously not getting anywhere," offered Thalia.

She was getting sick of Travis and Katie staring at each other, Percy looking quite depressed, and Annabeth constantly zoning out. This was war. Not Valentine's Day at a high school.

Annabeth sighed. On one hand she could maybe sort out her thoughts. On the other hand, during meetings she could be in the same room with him. She missed Percy. His perfectly messy hair, his ocean eyes, his… "_Ow_," she thought, holding her hand to her forehead. "_Another headache? That's the third one today_," It was odd. She had been getting an abnormal amount of migraines the past few days. It felt almost like something was trying to push its way into her head. She put it off as worrying about Percy _and _a war _and_ the fact that her former crush was now hosting a Titan Lord in his body that her current crush would have to destroy. But she knew it was something else.

When she finally snapped out of her thoughts she realized she was alone at the table. She sighed, looking out the window thinking about Percy, ahem, _battle plans_.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy with school and stuff. I'll probably update every Thursday if not more often.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

Percy POV

He was avoiding Annabeth. There, he admitted it.

He just couldn't stand to be around her, knowing that any day now he'd have to kill Luke. The guy she was in love with.

It proved to be pretty difficult (not to mention unreasonable) to avoid the best battle strategist while in the middle of a war, but Percy managed.

Sure she tried talking to him but he would just cut her off by talking to someone else. He hated seeing the hurt look on her flawless face. So he just stopped looking at her completely. That was almost harder than not talking to her.

He tried focusing on a way to defeat the Titan side, but nothing he cam up with was good enough. He was too caught up in Annabeth.

Her blonde hair curled perfectly on top of her head. Her beautiful gray eyes. Her pink, plump lips that he just wanted to-

"Hey Percy, daydreaming about Annabeth again?" Thalia teased as she and Grover walked into the room.

Percy felt his face heat up.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he denied.

"Okay. First of all, you suck at lying. And second, you talk in your sleep." Grover said simply as he took a bite out of an abandoned Coke can.

"I do not!" Percy protested.

"Oh, please! For the last four years, every quest we've been on 'Oh, Annabeth! Oh, I love you so much! Blah, blah, blah!'" Grover mocked while Thalia laughed.

Percy's face got even redder.

"Okay this is hardly the time to think about my love life!" Percy said in a weak attempt at changing the subject.

"So… Annabeth's a part of your love life, huh?" Grover continued to tease.

Percy rolled his eyes, yet didn't deny anything causing the satyr and Hunter to smirk.

"Fine, we'll drop it." Thalia said.

Both boys raised their eyebrows at her.

"For now," she added. "But in the meantime, let's talk about why you're avoiding her."

Percy sighed; he knew there was no way out of this one. "I'm just really… busy with the war,"

"Yeah right! There hasn't been an attack in weeks!" protested Grover.

It was true. There hadn't been any sign of monsters or Titans since yesterday afternoon, and it was well into the evening. It had caused all the demigods to become even more anxious as they waited to see what would happen next.

"And that's why I'm focusing on our plan! And you should be, too! Because, in case you've forgotten, the plan we have so far, _doesn't exist_!" Percy snapped.

Grover and Thalia looked taken aback. Percy was usually calm, cool, and collected.

"Wow… maybe it's a good thing you're staying away from Annabeth. She'd either just leave or punch you in the face. I doubt you want either." Thalia commented after a long silence.

"I'm sorry," Percy ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just so worried and stressed about what Kronos is planning. And I'm exhausted from all of my worrying,"

Thalia stood up. "Just get some sleep, cuz. I'll have someone get you before dinner. And," she paused, "talk to Annabeth? She's really confused. Something Athena kids don't like being,"

Percy scoffed, then, upon seeing Thalia's serious look, sighed and said "Fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow,"

"Good," Grover said, standing up. Thalia headed out of the room and Grover followed. But then turned back to Percy "Have fun in Dreamland with Annabeth," he winked then ran out of the room at top speed.

"I'm not gonna dream about Annabeth!" Percy called after him. But he had already left.

It was true. Annabeth Chase was not a part of his dreams. However, if you asked him, he'd be lying if he said he didn't dream of one Annabeth Jackson.

**In case you didn't get it, he was dreaming about them being married in the future. Until next time, **

**Adios! (:**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N Okay… yeah. I know I haven't updated in nine months. I really have no excuse other than the fact that I have rare availability to a computer… But! I'm getting one for Christmas! So I can definitely promise to make more consistent postings. I probably _won't_ post anything until then. :/ But I promise that when I do they will be much longer and not have as many grammatical errors. I also apologize that I couldn't even post anything for you guys besides an author's note but I just didn't want you to think that I gave up on this story. I promise that I never will. Thank you for all of the support and for everyone that has still stuck with this story! You will get your Percabeth ending soon. **(At least in this story because right now Rick is testing  
>our promise to 'ship them in the deepest depths of hell'.) <strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>See you soon!<strong>


End file.
